


Hipoteza

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria





	Hipoteza

\- Czy Salazar w ogóle kiedykolwiek płakał, Godryku? – spytała cicho Rowena, patrząc z pewnej odległości na beznamiętną twarz Slytherina, który siedział przy swojej konającej matce w sali szpitalnej.   
\- Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? – odpowiedział pytaniem Gryffindor.   
\- Znasz go praktycznie całe życie, kogo innego miałabym? – żachnęła się Ravenclaw. Przez moment Godryk się nie odzywał, myśląc.  
\- Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby uciekła mu choć łza – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.   
Milczeli kilka minut, wpatrując się w przyjaciela.   
\- Może on nie ma czegoś tam, co odpowiada za wytwarzanie łez? – postawiła hipotezę Helga.   
Nim ktoś zdołał jej odpowiedzieć, medyk ogłosił zgon. Salazar tylko kiwnął głową i pstryknął palcami. Ciało pani Slytherin zajęło się jasnozielonym ogniem, by po chwili objawić się kupką popiołu. Wężousty zaklęciem zgarnął popiół do pospolitego, ledwo szczelnego, drewnianego pudełka i minął ich, nie odzywając się ani słowem.   
\- Na przykład uczuć? – zapytał z nutą ironii Gryffindor, krzywiąc się lekko.


End file.
